


Twist of Fate

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, some things are au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick become friends with benefits when meeting at FLETC, but then Nick disappears and Ellie is left with a big reminder.





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> Things changed: Ellie and Jake already divorced, Nick becomes an agent when she does, and since Nick had only been undercover for 3 years instead of 8 he's not as hard around the edges.

_ She watched with amusement as the very attractive guy she had seen around before stood in front of the vending machines cursing in spanish under his breath as he banged on the machine. _

_ “You know-” Ellie tried not to smile as he jumped and let out a literal yelp of surprise. “It helps if you give it a kick.”  _

_ “What-” He narrowed his eyes down at her where she sat in the corner on the floor. “What are you doing down there?”  _

_ She waved her laptop around. “Studying up.” _

_ “There's no test.” He pointed out, turning to kick the vending machine and let out a ‘ha!’ when his bag of chips dropped. Ellie thought he would have just walked away, but instead he pulled out a chair at the table right in front of her and sat. _

_ “I uh, need to do really well here so I'm just going over things. See, I already have a position on a MCRT but if I don't pass like I should-” _

_ “You might not be able to stay.” He said with a nod of understanding. “But you do know none of this can really be learned from notes.”  _

_ Ellie nodded and frowned. “I know..but I don't have anyone to train with, not everyone is exactly friendly.”  _

_ He made a noise of agreement. “I can help if you want, I've been told I'm pretty good.” _

_ She rolled her eyes with a small smile at his cocky tone. “That'd be great, but don't think I'll go easy on you just to stroke your ego.”  _

_ As he threw his head back in laughter, Ellie felt her breath catch. This man almost seemed like something out of one of her dreams, and he was talking with her of all people.  _

_ “I'm Nick Torres by the way.” He, Nick, said with a grin holding his hand out. _

_ She smiled. “Ellie Bishop.” Putting her hand in his, she felt a tingling go up her arm. _

_ Their eyes met and from the look he gave her, Ellie felt a spark of desire she had never felt before.  _

* * *

_ “Oh..my..god..” Ellie breathed out, her breathing still uneven as she laid out on Nick's bed in his temporary room.  _

_ Nick snickered reaching out to pull her closer, their sweaty bodies not bothering them in the slightest. “My thoughts exactly.” _

_ “We're so doing that again.” _

_ He laughed loudly, Ellie giving his arm a smack at how loud he was. They would be in trouble if she was caught in his room at the late hour when there were classes in the morning. Nick shoved his face into the pillow to smother his laughter.  _

_ Ellie gave him a shove. “I'm not done with you yet mister.” _

_ Nick lifted his head, eyebrow raised as he looked her over, his eyes lingering. “God how could you be sexy and adorable at the same time?” _

_ She giggled and kissed him. _

_ It was the first time she had sex since her divorce from Jake, and it was honestly the best sex she ever had. Ellie was never one for sleeping with someone she wasn't in a relationship with but Nick..there was something about him.  _

* * *

Ellie stood in front of her floor length mirror with her shirt lifted, turning from side to side as she tried to see if she was showing yet.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. 

A week before they were to be done with FLETC, they spent a night together that was different from the last. It was passionate, desperate, and Ellie had noticed Nick looking at her like she held his world in her hands, it made her heart warm and jump at the same time...Nick seemed to disappear a day later. Ellie had asked where he had went and got some story about him leaving the program for a family emergency but it was a horrible excuse if you asked her. They were almost done so it didn't make much sense, and she  _ knew _ he would have told her something. 

She had been an official NCIS agent and on Gibbs’ team for a month when she held that pregnancy test confirming her fears. 

Luckily instead of getting kicked off the team they all supported her. And when they asked about the father, she confessed the truth. Ellie, McGee, Tony, Abby and Jimmy spent their free time trying to find out where the hell Nick had disappeared to..with no luck. 

Ellie spent the first four months of her pregnancy with a crushing feeling in her heart. Not only would her baby not know his or her daddy but Nick wouldn't have any idea, Ellie wouldn't get to experience it all with him, and she couldn't help the sick feeling that something may have happened to him. 

When Ellie held her baby for the first time, she cried. Her little prince looked so much like his daddy. And as Ellie had her mom's hand squeezing her shoulder in support while she cried, the naming of her baby that she had struggled with became clear. 

Matthew Nicholas Bishop. It was a bit of a mouthful but Ellie didn't care.

“Hi Matty.” Ellie whispered, her voice breaking. “I really wish your daddy was here-” She ran a finger lightly down his cheek. “But I know he would love you as much as I do if he was.”

* * *

Matthew was two when Ellie saw Nick's face for the first time since that night, even if it was just a picture.

“Holy crap.” 

She had been having a feeling since the beginning of the case that Lucia and Amanda Campbell seemed familiar to her..and now she knew why. 

Gibbs had come walking up at that moment. 

“Bishop?”

McGee and Quinn shared a look of confusion that turned to worry when Ellie went pale and swayed, Gibbs quickly making her sit. 

“That's-” She swallowed. “That's Nick, Matthew's dad.” 

Quinn still looked confused until McGee whispered in her ear, her mouth turning into an ‘o’ with her eyes wide. 

“I want everything we can get on him.” Gibbs ordered. 

Ellie stared at his picture later scared to look away as if the image of him would disappear. 

He had gone deep undercover. He was alive. She felt her stomach twist when she remembered the discussion on if Nick had just gone rogue or switched sides. She knew he hadn't, not  _her_ Nick.

* * *

It seemed to be an unspoken agreement to not speak about any of it until the case was over. 

Ellie had struggled hard to keep calm and emotionless when she had seen Nick for the first time. He had anger clear across his face but she didn't miss the look in his eyes when he saw her. 

When the case ended, Ellie had pulled a Gibbs and trapped him in the elevator. 

“I'm just going to come right out and say what I need to say.” Ellie told him shakily. “Nick..that last night we had at FLETC..I got pregnant.”

His eyes widened. “You..what?” 

“I tried looking for you..I, I was pregnant and realized my feelings for you ran deeper than a friends with benefits relationship..I- I was terrified and-”

Nick suddenly yanked her into a hug. Ellie melted into his warmth and hold. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. 

“I'm- I'm a dad? Or unless you-”

Ellie pulled back to look at him. “I didn't, I couldn't do that. He was a part of you and me and I loved him before he was even born.”

“Him?” Nick's voice cracked. Ellie saw his eyes get watery and felt hope rise in her chest. 

“Matthew..Matthew Nicholas.” She said softly, reaching into her pocket and pulling up the album full of his pictures on her phone. 

Nick's hands shook as he grabbed her phone. A tear falling as he scrolled through. Ellie didn't have to hear the words to know Nick had fallen in love with Matthew.. _ their son _ ..already.

“Do you..wanna come over and meet him?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Ellie held her breath as Nick bent down to be eye level with Matthew who looked to be studying him. Matthew titled his head slowly putting his hand on Nick's cheek. 

His mouth then formed into a wide toothy grin. 

“Daddy.”

Nick stared in shock, Matthew throwing himself at Nick seconds later. He was quick to react, wrapping his arms around his son for the first time as Matthew practically buried himself into Nick's arms.

Ellie had her hand over her mouth as tears fell. 

Matthew had never seen a picture of his dad before, only heard stories from her. Her two year old son only needed seconds to realize.

Nick glanced up at her. He smiled, his eyes wet. Ellie smiled back knowing this was only the beginning of their story. 


End file.
